Special
by cami allyn
Summary: Mungkin hanya Karin yang dapat memahami Sasuke./Family/SemiCanon(?)/OOC/dll/Judul gak nyambung sama isi/Special for Karin's Birthday.


**Special**  
disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

* * *

_"Kenapa kau memilih Karin?"_

_"Kunoichi yang sepertinya mudah dikendalikan memang banyak. Tapi **tak ada yang lain selain dia**. Dia memiliki kemampuan istimewa."_

.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke disuruh memilih calon pendamping hidupnya, tanpa ragu dia memilih Karin. Dan pada saat itu, Karin hanya menatapnya tak percaya seolah yang ia dengar hanyalah mimpi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Apa alasanmu Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu menuntut jawaban. Bukan karena Karin akan menolak atau ragu. Ia paham. Ia sangat mengenal Sasuke. Hanya saja, ia ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia ingin Sasuke mengakuinya secara langsung.

"Aku membutuhkanmu!"

"Hah? Hanya itu? Kau pikir aku mau denganmu setelah kau hampir membunuhku?!" Nada suara Karin agak sedikit meninggi. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya datar. Ia tak mau ambil pusing ucapan Karin mengingat mood gadis itu mudah sekali berubah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa mencari yang lain."

Tuh 'kan! Tepat sekali dugaan Karin. Sasuke memang tidak mau kalah. Setelah berkata seperti itupun ia malah pergi, membuat gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu sebal. Namun, semua kembali seperti sebelumnya. Karin mengejar pemuda itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia mendampingi Sasuke seumur hidupnya. Ia tak peduli seperti apa perasaan Sasuke padanya karena yang terpenting, Sasuke bersamanya.

.

.

.

Ketika suatu malam Sasuke tak menemukan Karin di kamar mereka, ia begitu khawatir. Wajah tampan yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu mendadak berubah. Raut wajah itu terlihat ketakutan. Takut jikalau terjadi sesuatu pada wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu. Pemuda itu nyaris kehilangan kontrol emosinya. Ia mencari kemanapun yang ia bisa. Ia yakin Karin bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Namun keadaan tidak sesederhana itu. Karin sedang mengandung anaknya. Dan ia tak bisa berpikir seolah semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan ketika ia menemukan wanitanya, ia malah nyaris memarahinya.

Namun Karin tau, marahnya pemuda itu karena ia mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan juga anaknya.

.

.

.

Selama bersama dengan Sasuke, Karin tetaplah Karin. Ia tak seutuhnya menjadi feminim. Dan Sasuke menerimanya.

Namun, suatu ketika anak mereka lahir ke dunia ini, nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu muncul. Ia berubah menjadi lebih lembut, terutama pada bayi mungil mereka. Ia lebih sering tersenyum dan bercanda, terutama pada anaknya. Ia juga menjadi lebih perhatian pada Sasuke. Sifatnya yang keibuan itu terkadang membuat Sasuke merindukan kehadiran sang ibu. Namun bagi Sasuke, cukup Karin berada di sisinya, ia sudah merasakan kehadiran seorang ibu dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Suatu hari ketika Karin mengandung anak kedua mereka, ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Malam itu, ia mengungkapkan segalanya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menerima kehadiranku, Sasuke," ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Pria itu menatapnya dalam. Tangan besarnya menyentuh perut Karin yang masih datar. Ia dapat merasakan kehadiran buah hati mereka yang masih berada di rahim wanita itu. Karin pun ikut menyentuh perutnya. Tangannya ia letakkan di atas tangan Sasuke sembari mengusap lembut perutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

Dalam heningnya malam, kedua insan itu mengungkapkan rasa yang ada di hati mereka. Meski Sasuke tak membalas, namun Karin tau bahwa pria yang menjadi suaminya itu juga memiliki rasa yang sama.

Mungkin hanya dirinya yang mampu memahami pria itu. Mungkin hanya Karin yang dapat mengerti segala hal tentang Sasuke.

Karena Karin lah yang selama ini berada di sisinya. Karin lah yang akan selalu ada untuknya. Dan Karin lah satu-satunya alasan ia bertahan, selain anak mereka tentunya.

* * *

**the end**

* * *

**A/n: **Sebelumnya mau ngucapin: **Happy Birthday, Uzumaki Karin :)**

Dan mungkin ini fic gagal juga. Wkwwkwk... Judulnya gak nyambung sama isi. Tapi teteplah, bikin fic SasuKarin saya bener-bener seneng :D


End file.
